Lily
by PrincessofVictory
Summary: Ever wonder about the letter Albus sent Petunia about Harry that Halloween night? Er, Petunia may be OOC sorry


Lily

Petunia Dursley thought it was a beautiful morning! November 1 was a crisp autumn day and Petunia thought everything in her world was perfect.

Until she went and put out the milk bottles

Then? She screamed. There was a baby on her step! The same age as her Dudley. But, this child was more attractive, she had to stay. While her son was pudgy with blonde hair, this child was the perfect size with black hair that stood up a little bit in the back. Upon hearing her scream, he woke up and started crying. Petunia picked him up instantly. She saw his eyes and gasped. They were almond-shaped and green. They were Lily's eyes.

Lily was Petunia's sister. Lily was a witch, and a very talented one at that. Petunia had been so jealous of Lily! She had been beautiful, with her long red hair and her green eyes. Petunia had been okay-looking. She had a bony neck, blonde hair and pale eyes. She had made a respectable marriage with a drill maker, who was rising to quickly to the President of his company. She had a son. She was going to become a rich housewife.

Lily had everything. Lily had beauty, Lily was already rich, had talent, a handsome husband, a beautiful son and her life was just perfect! By this time, Petunia had calmed down the baby, when she noticed that he had been lying on an envelope. "What's that little guy? What's that?" she cooed to the baby, making him smile. He had been staring at her gravely the moment before. He then grabbed her nose gently. Petunia smiled at him.

Vernon, wondering if Petunia was okay, ran to the door. He was quite out of breath and was holding Dudley. "Petunia dear! Great Scott, are you all right?"

"Yes Vernon, I just found this little one on the porch." Petunia smiled at him.

Vernon stared at him. "Who is it?'

Petunia looked down, "I think it's Lily's son, Harry." She put bitterness into her voice, which Vernon would have thought was bitterness towards her sister giving her Harry, not jealousy.

Vernon did not look pleased. "Well, why is he here?"

"I don't know, there is a letter with him. Let's go on in." Vernon nodded and they went in. He put Dudley in his portable crib, and Petunia laid Harry down on a chair. Petunia opened the letter.

The first letter read-

_Dear Mrs. Dursley_

_It is my sincerest regrets to inform you that your sister Lily Evans Potter and her husband James Potter are dead. They died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, who was trying to kill your nephew. Lily and James were protecting Harry to the end. Lord Voldemort is one of the most powerful wizards of the age, and he tried to do the Avada Kedarva Curse or the Killing Curse on Harry. This curse has killed many, many great witches and wizards, your sister and brother-in-law included, but it could not kill little Harry, it instead rebounded on Lord Voldemort. He is not entirely dead, but he has ceased to be what he once was. I must tell you, I know that he will return, whether it be one year, fifteen years, or fifty years, he will return. And Harry will have to fight him. You see, Harry and Voldemort cannot live on this Earth at the same time. Harry will have to kill Voldemort, or he'll be killed my Voldemort. _

_Now, you are probably wondering why you were contacted, and not one of the Potter's friends? It is because of a lingering protection Lily gave Harry. Love. And this protection is only works within her bloodline, and you are her only living relative. I know that you and Lily didn't get along after she got her letter to Hogwarts._

_I also know that you hate all things magic and that you have a family of your own. Do not worry about their safety. Because you share Lily's blood, Voldemort cannot touch you or your family. You are well protecting. If you accept Harry, a bond will be placed upon your home and thus being protected. If you do, please treat him like a normal boy but please don't beat him. If you don't take him, well I don't know what I'll do._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lily and James were dead. Lily was dead. Gone forever. She had hated her sister, but had honestly been more jealous of her then anything else. "Petunia, dear?" Vernon asked her. "What is the letter about?

Petunia wiped an angry tear out of her eye. "Lily and James are dead. They were murdered by an evil wizard. They seem to have met a very sticky end."

Vernon snorted, feeling no sadness at the Potter's death. "Well," he said gruffly. "They got what they deserved. What weirdoes they were! And I bet you that one-" he jerked a thumb at Harry "will be exactly the same. Nothing a good beating won't do. Well, I'll be off taking him to the orphanage!" And he actually got up.

"No." Petunia said softly. "We're keeping him. And not beating him."

Vernon twisted his neck back so quickly, his neck cracked. "What? Why? Who is that letter from, anyways?"

"Albus Dumbledore, he was at Lily's wedding, don't you remember dear? The tall, strange one with the white long beard and hair."

"They were all strange, except for me, you, and your parents. Didn't his brother smell like goats?" Vernon muttered.

"Well, not matter how strange Albus is, he is supposed to be a great wizard. Lily and James spoke very highly of him. Maybe we'll be able to raise the boy the right way. Stamp that magic out of him!" Petunia said furiously. "We've accepted Harry into our home.

And so, she accepted Harry James Potter furiously and grudgingly.

"Where will we keep him?" Petunia asked.

"The cupboard under the stairs." Vernon answered instantly.

Petunia bit her lip. She may have not liked her sister and brother-in-law, but she didn't want a little boy to be raised in a cupboard under the stairs. But she knew better to argue with Vernon on this point.

She had taken her sister's, Lily, son.


End file.
